


Teaching a Prince

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crying, Fantasizing, Gladio's Big Dick, Hand Jobs, Lessons with Sex, M/M, Multi, Noct is a brat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Noct has some ways to go in the lessons of civility that are expected of him as a prince.  Some of these lessons are harder for him to learn, so some "initiative" is taken by Ignis to make sure that Noctis becomes the proper prince he should be.  Creative ways, often with the help of Gladio, to make sure that Noct learns and learns well.  Of course, Noct might would say otherwise on how good he listens to these lesson and how much he just wants the rewards in answering correcting.





	Teaching a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in by one of my lovely followers, who is just an inspiration to me and what to write. Especially when it means I can bully Noct~
> 
> Transyasha asked for:  
> "Also I love how (understandably) bratty Noctis is and I wanna see Gladio and Ignis give him "lessons in civility" which is just Noctis getting tied up and teased with the tip of Gladio's cock, with Ignis giving him impossible questions tasks and rewarding him with another inch, or forcing him to do impossible tasks with a remote vibrating dildo, the highest setting high enough to make Noctis fall to his knees"
> 
> I hope that I do your prompt justice (though I have a feeling you will like it~) Let me know what you all think about it!

This was completely unfair!

Noct repeated that thought over and over inside of his head. His hand ached from being clenched so much. But it was better that way, a distraction, to keep him from doing anything about the “torture” he was going through at the moment. Because it was, torture, that only Ignis could come up with and execute with Gladio’s eager help. Those two would be the death of him, probably, or cause him to lose his mind right now. 

Unfair, unfair, unfair!

The vibrations were in the dead middle, between the soft, barely there and the sensations that once drove him to a mess on his knees within a second. Noct now had to stifle the moans wanting to spring out his mouth and not shift every few seconds in the classroom desk chair in fear of getting even more than the usual looks. The concentration focusing on how he could feel his hold clenching down hard around basically nothing but feeling something pressing and moving against his walls ran around his mind over and over again. It was enough to make Noct blind to anything but the pure sensations that ran up his spine like lightning. 

How could he pay attention in class now?

Answer was: he couldn’t, not for this day. As long as it felt like walking on a tightrope and shivering with every movement.

Prompto had noticed something the matter with Noct during the day and expressed his concern for his best friend. But the prince couldn’t say anything to him. No matter how much the blond pouted and wanted to help. Just the thought of explaining how it began today was enough to make him want to get hard just thinking about _that_ situation too.

He would have to explain how Ignis had woken him up this morning. How his advisor asked him a few questions after managing to get the prince out of bed, and then Ignis pinned him against the bathroom counter so that he could slip lubed fingers between his asscheeks and press something equally cold and wet deep inside of him with a few kisses to his neck that didn’t leave a mark. Ignis would never leave marks to be seen, which was a blessing and a curse. Because the meant, instead, he would murmur how good Noctis could be if he tried to behave and not be such a _bratty_ prince.

Telling Prompto any of that would probably result in begging him to fuck him, with or without the bullet being removed from deep inside of him and pressed up against his prostate.

Not that the blond would refuse. Noct could imagine the sweeter touches from Prompto, rubbing his hands down his arms while reassuring him that he would help him. Then he would nudge Noct to sit down, open Noct’s legs wide for him to make room between them. Noct would gasp, still pleading for the other to hurry up, while he legs shook as the sensations shivered through his body. Prompto’s fingers would deftly but teasingly move just under his balls, finding that stretched hole from use of the prince’s Shield. A comment thrown in about how wide he was, about just what he got up to with a certain someone with a dick thick enough to stretch him open would have Noctis moaning now, begging Prompto now. Then the other would slip his fingers inside to move deep inside of him to pull out the infernal bullet. All with a bright, hungry grin on his face.

That fantasy had the prince nearly slamming his head down on his desk with a stifled groan and still a concern Prompto looking at his bowed head. But he couldn’t look at the other, not yet. The fantasy still haunted him in his mind. Terrible, delicious fantasy that made Noct’s cock eager jump in the chastity cage around it to keep it from getting hard. 

The day granted him some relief in the form of the final bell ringing for the end of the school day. Noct couldn’t hurry up fast enough to get outside, knowing who would be waiting for him in the car. He hadn’t read the text sent to his phone, knowing from whom it was from. Prompto called out to him along the way, which made Noct momentarily feel bad for hauling ass out of school.

“Sorry Prom’! There is a, uh meeting I have today that I can’t skip! See you tomorrow!” Noct said, smiling and waving his hand at the other. Of course, he made sure to see the nod back and wave, not wanting to be a bad friend even while suffering. 

Noct focus back on his destination, on the dark car pulled up in front of the school. He would have warp-strike over, but that might be _too_ suspicious. His hand, instead, nearly ripped the handle off as he quickly got the backseat door open and clambered inside. It didn’t help his situation at all, with the bending movements and hurried steps, but Noct was finally away from prying, curious eyes.

Now he was glaring at his retainers that looked too pleased right now.

The glare soon morphed into a dazed look as Noct’s body shook as the vibrations got worse. It wasn’t just from the car being driven away.

“Fuck you, fuck you both,” he gasped out, some indignities in his voice at them both for causing this. Even if Gladio hadn’t been there this morning, he knew that he had been in league with Ignis in this. Had to be with that smirk stretching across his stupidly, hot face.

Noct jumped in his seat, feeling the vibrations getting worse in the worst/best possible way. Moans also leapt from his lips, filling the car up as he tried to slink out of the seat, to curl up into a ball on the floor of the car. But Noct felt a strong hand on his shoulder to keep him pinned back against the back of his seat. There was no way he was going to get out of his Shield’s grip in time soon.

“Well,” Ignis’ tone had a subtle smugness that Noct felt a creeping dread for, among the sparks of arousal running rampant along his spine. “that certainly earns you more lessons in being proper today.”

Gladio made a noise of agreement with what Ignis spoke of, and Noct moaned pathetically for his reply as the vibrator fully abused all the muscles of his asshole around it. That moaning did not stop Gladio from reaching down between Noct’s legs to tease his caged cock still trapped behind the zipper.

“I think he’s been aching for another lesson all day, Iggy,” Gladio reckoned with even more of a smirking smugness in his voice. It drove Noct wild, though the big hand on his trapped dick didn’t help. “Can’t say he’s never been so coherent before. Maybe they are working in keeping him from saying something stupid or thinking with his _dick_.”

Noct is a mess by this point. If there was a fraction more of sense, he would have bitten out an argument for his Shield. But Noct’s mind began to white out from what had to be all the blood going to his dick and nowhere else to go. 

Had he died and gone to the Hells? 

Because no way he was going to survive this, any of this “torture” they were causing through the guise of “civility lessons.” 

Noct’s body reacted more on instinct now, arching up into Gladio’s big hand as though it was going to do anything. His cock was still trapped, throbbing against the cage with no way out. Noct’s gasping moans filled the car. Gasping pleads and begs, filled with “Please,” “More,” and “Just fuck me already,” went unanswered.

Noct felt Gladio’s hand leave his cock, bucking his hips up to catch it and driving them back down in the seat as though there was a cock in his ass to grind back on. That hand moved over to one of Noct’s hands clawing at his pants-covered thighs and dragged it over to what the prince had caused. The tent in Gladio’s pants was much more prominent than Noct, more pronounced from the freedom Gladio’s thick dick was allowed. 

It was completely unfair, if Noct could think about anything but having that cock inside of him now.

“That’s going to be your next “lesson,” princess,” Gladio murmured out with a smirk on his lips from Noct’s whining answer and continued to use Noct’s hand instead of his own to play with himself through his pants.

**~ X~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ X ~**

“That is correct, Noctis,” Ignis praised, nodding his head to Gladio once. 

Noct stuttered out a gasp, choking out his breath as he felt Gladio pull him further down the bigger man’s thick as a tree trunk dick. It should have been impossible for any mortal to take it inside of him, much less the few inches that were already inside of Noct. The stretch coupled with the previous, lingering sensitivity that the vibrator caused. Together formed a union that left Noct a mess more than anything else had created before.

But, as long as he continued to be “good,” then he would finally get his reward of more of this thick as hell cock inside of him and maybe finally getting to cum. Noct was hopefully for that at least. Unless he couldn’t answer correctly to Ignis’ standards.

Then it would be less, which Noct felt he would start crying over.

“Please,” Noct begged out, getting a raised eyebrow from Ignis, “please ask me another, anything.” The prince tried to push himself lower, which was refused by the sheer strength Gladio had on his hips. There was no way Noctis was moving unless the Shield wanted him to. “I need more in me! Gods, Gladio, your dick is huge!”

His moans mingled with the chuckles from Gladio. Teeth bite against Noct’s shoulder as he threw his head back. There was little trying to think of any way to beg or plead for more of Gladio’s cock inside of him. His hole clenched desperately around what was granted to him now, wanting and needing more. 

Desperation seeped into his voice as Noctis continued to beg. “Please, ask me anything. I want to be a good prince, Ignis!” Even while moaning, his voice held a keening sound that would tug on anyone’s heartstrings.

Noct hadn’t even noticed the tears on his cheeks until Ignis began wiping them away after stepping closer. The prince looked up at him, blinking back the mistiness in his eyes from the sheer agony that was being denied and teased constantly now. There was a soft look on Ignis’ face that gave Noct some hope, as well as moaning gasp when another inch was driven further inside of him.

“I think you deserve a treat today then, highness,” the advisor murmured caringly. His hand moved lower, soon wrapping around the weeping mess that was Noct’s cock. Two orgasms had coated it and the prince’s stomach in jizz. But that didn’t bother Ignis as he began stroking it.

“Iggy’s right.” Gladio began to slowly, inch by inch, drag Noct down his cock. The prince’s body felt like a warm, tight inferno around his cock. It was definitely the closest thing to paradise that he could fuck. By the gods, he loved to fuck Noct.

Noct blabbered out incoherent sentences and words as he sunk lower down Gladio’s His hands flailed out as his hole was stretched more and more. The tip of the cock pressed deeper inside of him, more so than anything else had done before it. It was almost ready to spear through his guts. 

By the time Noct bottomed out on such a massive cock, he had coated Ignis’ hand in a few, weak strands of cum. Of which, the prince was soon licking off the other’s hand obediently and without being told to. The satisfied look on Ignis’ face was enough to tell him that he had been good to do so.

Gladio now took this time to slowly raise the prince up along the shaft and slamming him back down. Noct howled, but the Shield didn’t stop bringing him up before back down. He fucked him, used him, and knew that Noctis loved every second of it.

Of course, he wasn’t the only one, given by how hard Ignis’ dick tented his pants. But that was for later.

Now was Noct’s lessons to be learned, by good practice of rewards and punishments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
